


Fire and Wine: Passions collide

by theabridgedkuriboh



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Childhood Friends to Lovers, Confessions, M/M, Post canon, cautious tasuku, flirty gao, mentions of Gao/Paruko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theabridgedkuriboh/pseuds/theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Gao Mikado's Buddyfight career has taken off and he has achieved more success than he could have ever imagined. But his life was still missing something. A wife, kids, fame, etc. It wasn't what he wanted. He wanted only one thing. And that was Tasuku Ryuenji.





	Fire and Wine: Passions collide

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, its been so long since i've posted any content on this website, especially Future Card Buddyfight. I apologize for that. If you are a regular reader of mine, I promise to try and make 2019 my year for writing (even i've said that for 2 years now RIP T_T) I plan to update stories and write new ones. This was not the end of me. I promise, I haven't given up. 
> 
> This story was written as a commission for Mellie on my coffee. Thank you very much for your donation. I had so much fun writing this. I had a wide smile and even tears down my face while writing. I hope its not too cheesy and fit the description that you had asked for. Thank you again.

The news of Gao’s success in America continues to spread throughout the city, and all throughout Japan. The smile of the town hero,  _ our  _ mighty sunfighter was plastered on every television, every newspaper, every cell phone. He was a star. The buddy card office was as vocal as always about the former Aibo student. Whispers were heard in passing as Tasuku would walk the halls or grab a coffee from the break room. He thought it was very strange. Everyone seemed to know something he didn’t. Commissioner or not, he was on the other end of snickering and teasing. It made him very uncomfortable, almost like grade school all over again. What did they know that he didn’t? 

 

Frustrated by all of the commotion happening between the walls, he decided to step out for fresh air. The warm sunshine felt wonderful against his neglected skin. Jack walked beside him, observant of Tasuku’s movements and expression. 

 

“Something is troubling you,” Jack says. 

 

“Why do you say that,” Tasuku replies. 

 

They stop walking and find themselves at the gates of the local park. Children were seen in the distance running around flying kites and buddyfighting with friends. It was a pure sight, the dream that Tasuku fought for as he grew up in the force. To never see another child suffer at the hands of evil. 

 

“Do you think that Gao...is really coming back?”

 

“It’s hard to say. Gao is a different kind of human. He seems to do what his heart tells him to.” 

 

Tasuku sighs softly. It’s been months since he has last seen Gao. However, it was only for a few short moments. He was in Japan for a tour and was only in town for the day before he moved on to western Japan. It was very hard to see him for one moment and gone the next. 

 

“Do you think his heart will tell him that it's time to rest? He's been gone for a very long time. Yuuga and Haru must be lonely without him. And what of Paruko? She must be thinking many different things?”

 

Jack smiles at his overly anxious buddy. He sees his fingers fidgeting and his eyes wandering. He truly cares so much for the boy. 

 

“When the time is right, Gao will surely return.”

 

As Tasuku took that moment to absorb Jack’s advice, there were cries and shouts from the park distance. Tasuku looks over and sees the children all running deeper into the park. Together, Tasuku and Jack follow the crowd, ready to control the crowd if need be. But Tasuku was the one to stop. His feet froze. Jack, who was ahead, stops in his tracks and looks back at Tasuku. 

 

“Oi, Tasuku-Senpai!!!” 

 

Tears roll down Tasuku's pale cheeks, his candy apple eyes shining with happiness, as well as fear. Standing before him, just a few yards away, was the person he spoke of just moments ago. Sunset eyes glow with excitement as he smiles. 

 

“Gao-kun…” 

 

Gao makes his way through the crowd of excited children, apologizing as he tries to bypass their attempts at autographs and buddyfight requests. His eyes were only on Tasuku. 

 

When they were just steps away from each other, Gao holds out a hand to his old friend. Tasuku wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket and takes the hand of his friend. 

 

“I'm home, Senpai.” 

 

“Enough with that,” Tasuku mutters through sniffles. “We're adults now.”

 

Gao laughs and scratches his head nervously. “Guess so.” 

 

The cries of children and their laughter was deafening, but their world fell silent. Fantasy or Reality was hard to tell apart. The rough skin of his fingertips and the sunshine in his eyes made Tasuku weak to his knees. 

 

  
“You’re really back?”

 

Gao laughs and ruffles Tasuku’s hair. “Back and better than ever.” He leans forward, carefully moving Tasuku’s bangs, and places a soft kiss to his forehead. Tasuku’s face burns bright red. His body freezes and he can only stare at the ground, at Gao’s feet as he tip toes up to reach him. 

 

Suddenly, Gao was on the ground. He let out a pained grunt and holds the back of his head. He looks up at Tasuku, who’s cheeks still burn, but his eyes show mixed emotions. Happiness, fear, regret. 

 

“No. No, no no. Paruko. Remember what you have. Think before you act!”

Gao chose not to speak, in fear that he would upset the police commissioner further. Unstable as he seems, he was still the brave boy wonder he grew up with, and that made Gao’s heart flutter. Any and all pain washes away like rain to a storm drain. 

 

“Yuga and Haru, Paruko as well, are all very precious to me. I wouldn’t be what I am today without them.” Gao starts. His eyes are looking at the ground, and the crowd around them both has settled to a calm, hushed voices whisper across the area. It was like grade school again with the gossip of school girls. “But you know,” Gao raises his head and his sunset eyes lock with Tasuku’s who refused to look at him. “It was never enough. No amount of love could fill the hole in my heart. It was always something, someone calling out to me. And then I realized it, after all this time, travelling the world and battling so many people. There was never that stir in my heart that you gave to me. It was always you. So, Tasuku,” He holds the back of his head and holds up a hand to Tasuku, “Accept me, please.” 

 

Everything ran cold for Tasuku in that moment. His body felt hot, but his blood felt cold. He saw images of Paruko, angry and despair filled gazes directed at him. She was holding their children, who in turn were also upset, crying to their mother.  _ Why is dad not coming home? Where is Dad?! Does he hate us?!  _

 

Selfishness and anguish awaken in his body, and take over, fighting for control within him. They fight like they are human bodies, dealing blow after blow to Tasuku’s heart, and he can’t help but release the held back tears in his eyes. 

 

Aibo’s Buddy Police commissioner, the strength of the town, is left to tears by love. 

 

“Ryuenji-san…” The children whimper. Their frowns and teardrops did nothing to soothe Tasuku’s heart at all, only worsen its despair. Hurting the children he’s sworn to protect. His futile tears do nothing to warm their hearts. He wipes his tears away with his thumb and takes a breath. 

 

“Gao-kun,” Tasuku adjusts his jacket and looks at Gao with an emptiness in his eyes. “On your feet. It’s disrespectful to look down on your elders this way.” 

 

Gao blinks before coming to a stand. He looks at Tasuku with concern, but is only given anger in return. “Tasuku, please, hear me-

 

“Return home, Gao.” Tasuku looks over his shoulder as he prepares to depart. “Your wife and kids are waiting for you.” 

 

As Tasuku walks away, Gao remembers what he said before he left America. He remembers the reporter woman shoving a microphone in his face and asking him that inevitable question after winning the tournament. 

 

_ What do you plan to do after this?  _

 

_ Gao looks at her and then at the camera as it slowly zooms in on him and his face. He thinks about home, Japan, and his friends. His heart fills with warmth, but one person made his cheeks hot. He smiles at the thought of them. The reporter woman smiles devilishly and leans in closer.  _

 

_ “Oh, you’re thinking of your wife, hmm? She must be very good to you.”  _

 

_ Gao stood silent for a moment before taking the microphone from the reporter woman and cleared his throat. “No, as much as I love Paruko, she is not the one I am thinking of. But rather, my best friend, we did so much together growing up, been through everything. I know what I feel for Paruko will always be there, but this is different.”  _

 

_ “My word, she must be someone very special to you.”  _

 

_ Wrong. “HE is the only person I see. My wife and kids will always be my world, but he is the universe, the oceans and sky. I’ve seen how love is portrayed here. Some on TV, which is rather sad, and others from the fans. I’ve seen couples of the same sex, their happiness to be together in a country of freedom. Japan has only just begun its course towards open love. It began when i was too young to fully understand. But now, I want to fully understand what my feelings for him are.” Gao’s fingers tighten around the microphone. He’s never given any speech like this before. Something personal, political even. He was always one to keep it vague and open to interpretation, but never about his own personal feelings about those he cares for in fear of rejection. But here, in his stadium in America, with the eyes of millions on him, he can’t help but spill his guts. “Tasuku-senpai, if you see this, just know that I am coming for you. As soon as I get back to Japan, I’ll find you, and I’ll confess these feelings to you. Please wait for me.”  _

 

_ The broadcast cut out after that due to the news station cutting him off, as cheating in America, or any country for that matter, is a taboo and never ok. Gao’s fame in America is tethered after that speech because of infidelity and being a poor role model by parents. However, the youth of America continued to support him. Twitter blew up for him with messages of support in his confession.  _

 

But now that he’s back in Japan, it seems to have backfired. Tasuku rejected him. He was so hurt at his words. He spoke continuously of Paruko and the kids. A reasonable reaction, but he wanted him to talk about them. 

 

Perhaps this wasn’t the way to do it. 

 

No one was home, only Paruko. Yuga and Haru were out with Ranma at the card shop, leaving Gao and Paruko, alone in a home that felt almost foreign to him. Gao looks around at this interior designing that Paruko has done since the last time he was home. She was in her favorite house dress and had flour smudged on her face from the cookies she made earlier on in the day. She was silent when Gao made his way into their home, a simple “welcome home” left her lips and nothing more. She was seated on the couch, cell phone in hand. She was watching a video. Gao recognized his voice coming from the phone’s tiny speaker. He walks over and sees himself and their friends, huddled around and smiling. She was the one filming, as she was the voice over in the background. Gao was about 19 in the video when he confessed to Paruko. He was smiling and his face was flushed as he held out a box of chocolates and flowers, asking her on a date. He could even see Kuguru fainting in the background into Baku’s arms. 

 

_ “Gao-kun…”  _

_ “What do you say?”  _

 

“You were so cute back then. You always went after what you wanted, and did everything you could for those you cared about. It was one of your good points.” Paruko says, smiling at the video as it continues to play. She pushes pause and stands up from the cough, leaving her device behind. Gao looks at her, his facial expressions neutral, but his heart was hammering. 

 

“I saw your last broadcast in America.” 

 

There it is. Gao knew it was only a matter of time before she saw it. It was everywhere after all. Youtube, Twitter, it's everywhere. 

 

“I was tagged hundreds of times in an hour. ‘Omg Paruko, have you seen this?’ and ‘Mikado Gao, the home wrecker’. It really hurts to see these things. I wanted to believe it wasn’t real. I tried for hours, days even. But your words continues to ring in my ears like church bells. ‘I’ll confess my feelings for you’. You said that with such a youthful expression, just like when we were kids and you confessed to me. I thought I had finally caught you, tied up in my red string forever, but it seems you were able to wiggle loose.” 

 

“Paruko, I,” But Gao was cut off by Paruko’s shaking head, and tightening expression. She wants nothing more than to cry, to release her sadness. But she was also trying to stay strong for her children who could come home at any moment. 

 

“Don’t say you’re sorry. Please. It will only break my heart more.” Paruko says, clenching her fingers tighter in her lap. “The Mighty Sun Fighter fought for smiles, so please don’t break that light.” 

 

Gao could only remain silent. 

 

“What feelings do you have exactly, for Tasuku?” 

 

“I haven’t come to terms with them yet, but I know they’re real.” 

 

“Were the feelings you had for me real?” 

“Always.” 

 

Paruko lowers her head into her hands and her body shakes. She thinks of her life, waiting for Gao to return home for months at a time. The jobs she gave up for him and the kids. She was on her way to being a famous reporter, her dreams soon becoming a reality. But her dreams of motherhood came first and she gave it all up. Now, her marriage was crumbling as well. What had she been waiting for all this time? 

 

“Paruko…” 

 

“Tasuku was always someone who seemed unattainable. He was so gentle and kind, but had so many walls. My childish crush on him, I sung his praises but I knew they were useless. I remember in that time jump we had together with Sakharov, she was the one to somehow obtain him and have kids together. My mind was blown. I asked myself, “How did someone like her break down the walls of Ryuenji Tasuku?” but never seemed to find an answer. Tasuku never seemed to be phased by it, but he protected those children of that timeline. So, it made me wonder, since that never came true, of the possibility that that potential future was gone. But where did that leave him? He tightened his walls up with reinforced iron gates and barbed wire. No one will ever obtain his heart, I kept telling myself this over and over. And then I saw your reckless confession on Youtube from American Press releases. You spoke with such confidence and something else, it was glimmering in your eyes. I hadn’t seen that glimmer in your eyes in forever.” 

 

“So, what are you trying to tell me here? You’re rambling again.” 

 

Paruko sighs. “What I’m saying is that you should do what your heart says. Don’t hold back on the ‘what if’s and actually do something. I don’t want my Gao-chan to have regrets in the future.” 

 

“So you WANT me to confess?” Gao asks. 

 

“I am, but I also want you to stay. I married you, Gao. I was hoping this would last forever like the vows say. But I also can’t force you if your heart has wandered elsewhere. I’m sorry if this is difficult for you, but it will hurt no more what happens. So please do what your heart tells you and do it with no regrets.” 

 

She was so stiff, it’s as if she was preparing for Gao to walk out of the house forever and never come back in that moment. She saw her whole life flashing before her eyes. 

 

“I will always love you, Paruko.” Gao says. Paruko lifts her head and look into his sunset eyes and sees his sunshine smile. She hadn’t seen that smile directed at her in so many years. Her heart flutters and tears fall harder and hotter.  _ Gao.  _ He lays a hand on her head and she feels his fingers running through her hair. His touch was so gentle and filled with love. She would miss this. But she knew it was time to move on. “I believe in you. You can still do great things. Your passion is still there. Make your dreams a reality and do what I stopped you from doing, all those years ago.” 

 

Soon his heat was gone. She looks up and he was gone. His wedding ring was left on the side table near the door and she felt her world that was just full of warmth moments ago run cold like ice. 

 

Tasuku sat in his office with the lights off, the moon-glow of the nightfall illuminated the room just enough for him to see the paperwork on his desk. Jack sat on the side couch, he kicks his feet as he watches his buddy fumble around with the seemingly never-ending stack. Memories of what had occurred earlier on in the day play through his mind. Having to watch his Buddy hurt in that way, it made Jack very upset, but he said nothing and only watched from the sidelines. Tasuku was an adult so he could not fight his battles for him. Still, he was very much out of it. No doubt his altercation with Gao earlier is still haunting him. 

 

Tasuku aggressively runs his fingers through his hair and closes his eyes. Images of Gao flashes through his mind and he can’t help but grunt loudly. He kicks his chair back and stands up. He walks around the room, taking deep breaths. His heart hammered violently and his hands shook as he rubbed them together. 

 

“Calm yourself, Tasuku. You have to move past this.” Jack says. 

 

“How can I possibly move past this so easily? Gao, my best friend since grade school, confessed to me. I’ve been waiting for this day for years, and yet I can’t help but feel like shit. He is married. He has two kids and a career to focus on. He shouldn’t be chasing after me like a love crazed schoolgirl back in high school. He has everything he should ever want. I just don’t understand.” 

 

“Love is not meant to be something that is understood,” Jack explains. 

 

“So what? You’re saying Gao just fell out of love with Paruko and in love with me?” Tasuku exclaims. 

 

“I’m not saying that.” Jack shrugs. “I think that’s something for Gao to say, not me.” 

 

Tasuku rolls his eyes and takes another breath. He walks over to the glass window and leans his head against its cold surface. He thinks back to the days of their youth. The smiles, the phone calls, their simple touches. He had hoped it meant something more, but was heartbroken when he was proven wrong. His affections for the sunfighter were swept off into a typhoon of emotions when he revealed he was dating Paruko. It was unexpected, but he saw them together and saw there was something true there. He didn’t want to destroy that relationship, so he began to completely indulge himself in his work. For years he focused solely on his research and climbing the ranks to get to where he is now. Now, his entire career, his life, is put on hold because of one boy. 

 

The door to his office slowly opens and he lifts his head from off the glass. “You’re supposed to knock before you-

 

But he was met with the golden eyes of the sun. His heart sped up and his eyes felt heavy. He sighs and walks forward, Gao follows in suit until they are feet away from each other. 

 

“Why are you here? Who even let you in?” Tasuku asks. 

 

“You’re the only one still here, Tasuku? It’s late.” Gao replies. 

 

Tasuku rubs his eyes and walks over to his desk. He adjusts the stack of papers on his desk and tries to reorganize them to what needs to be done. Gao stays where he is, watching Tasuku’s movements. He can’t help but admire Tasuku as he moves. He loves the way his hair glows in the moonlight. His eyelashes are also long and full. He carries himself well, almost so that he was jealous. But he also wants to touch him, to praise him and never leave his side again. So many things went through his mind he couldn’t settle on one thought.

 

“You’re still not going to let this go, are you?” Tasuku asks, his voice so soft it almost broke. 

 

“Like I said before, I asked you to wait for me. I hope you didn’t think I was lying.” 

 

_ No. No, I didn’t think you were lying at all.  _ Tasuku sits down at his desk and picks up a pen. “Your reckless behavior is going to ruin you one of these days. You can’t confess to someone else when you’re married. It’s basically a signed contract to any agency you’re apart of right now that says “please fire me on the spot” written in fine print, signed and dated.”

 

“So, I’m supposed to just hold back how I feel forever?” Gao asks. 

 

“Yes! You’re supposed to keep them buried in the darkest pits of your soul, hoping no one digs them up and just decides to confess to you one day out of nowhere after you thought you finally moved on-

 

Tasuku realizes what he’s doing and stops mid burst. He clears his throat and combs his hair into a neater position. Gao’s cheeks were pink and he can’t help but smile. Despite Tasuku’s frustration, he was happy to see him spilling himself out like he was. Gao thought that Tasuku was holding too much back for as long as he could remember. So this was a relief to him. 

 

“I’m sorry Tasuku, but I can’t do that anymore.” Gao says. Gao lays his hand over Tasuku’s and squeezes it tight. Tasuku looks at Gao and sees the seriousness in his eyes. “You’re the one I want. Please understand that.” 

 

“But Paruko,” Tasuku says. 

 

“Paruko wants me to do this. She supports my decision. You don’t have to worry about her.” 

 

“It’s a front. She wants you to be happy, but no doubt she’s destroyed by this.” 

 

“Of course she is. Paruko is human, but I will still be there for her. I won’t leave her alone.” 

 

Silence went over the room for a few moments. Gao refuses to stand down and Tasuku was becoming a bit overwhelmed. 

 

“I really do like you, Tasuku. Please hear me out,” Gao says. 

 

Tasuku was defeated. He didn’t know what more he could do to stop Gao. He was determined to confess his feelings, whatever feelings they were, here and now. Tasuku stands up and takes Gao’s hand and guides him over to the couch. Jack removes himself from the couch and says, “I’ll be in the lobby,” leaving the two alone in their office space. 

 

“You have 3 minutes.” Tasuku says. “Convince me in that time, and I’ll consider your feelings.” 

 

Where to begin? So many thoughts ran through Gao’s mind, his head becoming twisted with all kinds of possibilities and outcomes if he did not word himself carefully. He didn’t want to lose Tasuku, or the feelings that he had for him. Like Paruko said, he has reinforced walls built up, bolted tight with a lock and key. Ryuenji Tasuku was almost unattainable for all the wrong reasons. 

 

Gao was determined to break through.

 

He held Tasuku’s hand in his own and rubs the top with his thumb. He could feel Tasuku tense up at his touch and it made his heart break slowly. He could not meet Tasuku’s gaze, the Auburn red that Gao loves so much was so distant, he wants to latch on and continue to love and stare and plead for those eyes. 

 

“When I first met you in the school yard, you brought me my Core Deck Case and you brushed it off like it was just another drop off job. You probably though, “Another rookie to add the collection of newbs.” But I could see it in your eyes that you were interested in me. We were going to be great rivals and even greater friends. But over time, after fighting so many battles and almost losing you so many times, I realized that I never wanted to lose you again. When you devoted yourself solely to the buddy police and your search for lost world, I knew my chances were slim. I wanted so badly to follow you, to join you on your quest and never leave your side. But you wouldn’t me. I felt like my world came crashing down. So I devoted myself to Buddyfighting and Paruko. She was there for me, but no matter how much I push myself onto her, I knew she would never be YOU. You were what I wanted. My love for her was different, not false, but not true either.”

 

“Two minutes…” Tasuku mutters. 

 

Gao swallows hard in his throat and shakes his head in frustration. He grabs Tasuku by the collar and pushes him down onto the couch. Their gazes were finally locked. Tasuku looks surprised, but Gao was completely serious. Fire met Wine, in a fiery blaze of passion. 

 

“How can I profess my love for you when you won't even look me in the eyes when I do it?!” 

 

“You can…” 

 

“No I can’t!” 

 

“Yes you can. If I look at you, then I’ll fall for you all over again.” Tasuku shouts. He bites his tongue and looks away as best as he can. But Gao could not hide his emotions. Tears roll down his cheeks, splashing onto Tasuku’s. Tasuku sees Gao’s crying face and can’t help but cup the cheeks of his favorite sunfighter. Gao continues to let the tears fall and Tasuku frowns. 

 

“Why? If you felt the same, then why?” Gao asks, his voice cracking. “Why did you leave me alone, all these years?” 

 

“Because you deserved so much more than me.” Tasuku admits. He lets his arms fall to his sides, his left arm dangles off the couch and the other buried at this side. Gao buries his face in Tasuku’s shoulder and stays silent, just enjoying the silence between them. The two minutes long since passed. 

 

Tasuku pushes Gao away and looks him in the eyes once again. “Shine, might sunfighter. Where’s the smile? Brighten my mistreated heart, will you?” 

 

Gao smiles, as the tears fall and he leans in and places a happy kiss on Tasuku’s lips. It was stiff and shaky, but it was their first kiss and Gao will treasure it. Tasuku’s lips were chapped but it made them that much more kissable. A mix of salt and pleasure went through Tasuku’s mind. He wants to grab onto Gao, his hair, his face, his collar, SOMETHING. But he was trapped. His arms pinned down, his mind spinning. 

 

Gao pulls away and releases Tasuku’s arms, he didn’t even remember grabbing them. He was a bit embarrassed. He lost so much control in a matter of time. 

 

“I promised I wouldn’t stop until you were mine…” Gao says softly. “I’d wait for you, forever.” 

 

Tasuku blushes bright, and hides his face behind his arms. “Oh my god, it like we’re in middle school all over again.” 

 

Gao laughs and places a kiss on Tasuku’s nose. “It’s true though. No matter how long it takes, I’ll be waiting for you. So don’t you dare give up on me. Because i’ll always be here.”

 

“But Yuuga and Haru?” Tasuku asks again. 

 

“It’s not like I don’t plan to see them. They’re still my kids. I love them with all my heart. But I also can’t pretend to be someone I’m not. I will always be their father, but I’m also yours.” 

 

“Last I checked, you were not my father…” 

 

Gao laughs, “You know what I mean, don’t play around.” 

 

Tasuku laughs harder and almost falls to the floor. But Gao grabs firmly onto him and holds him tightly. He refuses to let go, not when Tasuku was finally in his grasp. No one or no world would keep them apart this time. Even if his buddyfight career were to be completely diminished, he would give up everything, even his name, for Tasuku Ryuenji. 

  
  



End file.
